Phone Sex
by B-Rated
Summary: What if the people in the Naruto world had cell phones? Wouldn’t it make the separation of the two lovers from Kohana and Suna much easier to bear?


Summary: What if the people in the Naruto world had cell phones? Wouldn't it make the separation of the two lovers from Kohana and Suna much easier to bear?

* * *

Kiba groaned and rolled away from his nightstand. But the annoying device didn't seem to recognize his distain and still continued buzzing. He released another sound and but a pillow over his head. That did little to aid him.

"Who the hell is calling at midnight!" He finally reached for the thing that woke him and put it to his ear, "what?"

"I can't sleep," was the response.

Kiba rolled his eyes, "just jack off and go to bed."

"I tried. Nothing's as good as the real you."

Kiba smiled and laid back down on his bed his unoccupied hand resting behind his head, "tough luck, huh?"

"I miss you."

"I miss you too," Kiba yawned.

"You're tired," it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah, I was sleeping."

"Sorry…"

"It's okay," Kiba sighed. "So why'd you call me? Just to say you couldn't sleep?"

"Well, yeah, and maybe…"

"What?"

"Kiba, would you-"

"I'm not having phone sex, Kankuro," Kiba stated.

"Really…? Because I wasn't going to say anything about phone sex," Kankuro's voice replied smugly.

"Oh…"

"But now that you've suggested it…" Kankuro's voice became seductive in Kiba's ear. "I wouldn't mind listening to you please yourself."

"Kankuro…" Kiba meant to sound scolding. He meant to come across objecting but instead he was pleading.

"I wanna touch you."

Kiba's breath quickened.

"I want you, Kiba."

Kiba pulled his bottom lip between his teeth with a small whimper.

On the other end Kankuro grinned and turned toward his window. He traced shapes on the glass in the moonlight. He watched the desert wind move the sand. "Will you let me have you?"

He heard a shaky breath before he got his answer, "you'll always have me."

He sat down on the edge of his bed. "Good. I love you, Kiba."

Kiba nodded as though Kankuro could see him then remembered he couldn't, "I love you too. Kankuro?"

"Hm?"

"I want you too…"

Kankuro laid out on his bed and folded one arm behind his head. "Really? Hm, guess we'll have to settle for second best, huh?"

"God… I wish you were here," Kiba sighed.

"I wish you were in bed next to me, I don't care where," Kankuro stated.

"Kankuro…?" Kiba rolled onto his side.

"Yeah?"

"What would you do to me if I were in bed next to you?" Kiba asked timidly.

Kankuro smirked, "I thought you didn't want phone sex."

"That was before you started it," Kiba stated. He turned back onto his back and sat up against the headboard.

Kankuro smiled and closed his eyes with a sigh. "I'd lay you down. I'd kiss you gently, but knowing you, you wouldn't have that. You like it rough."

Kiba began chewing his lip again.

"I'd pin your hands above your head. I'd kiss your neck until it was raw."

A small whine passed Kiba's lips.

Kankuro smirked further, "I'd run my fingers down your chest."

Kiba sank down to lay on the bed again, his hand finding way into his nightshirt.

"I'd kiss your nipples till they were as hard as your cock," Kankuro said shamelessly.

The Inuzuka gasped lightly as he pinched one of the hardening buds.

Kankuro surprised a groan picturing what Kiba was doing. He felt his shorts getting uncomfortable as more sounds from the other end hit his ear. "Oh… Kiba. I want to fuck you."

"Kankuro…" Kiba moaned, his toes curling as his legs raised. "I'll let you."

Kankuro's voice became thick and breathing harsh, "p-put me on speaker."

"Uhn… why?"

"You'll need two hands to do what I tell you," Kankuro answered.

"Mmkay," Kiba brought the phone away from his ear to press the right button before putting it back onto the pillow. "Okay," he awaited further instruction.

"Have- …Have you ever… fingered yourself, Kiba?" Kankuro panted.

Kiba whined, "only… when you're… not there."

"Oh God…" Kankuro moaned picturing his boyfriend with his knees raised and fingers doing what he usually did for him. "I want you to do that now, Kiba."

There was a whine, whimper, groan, and then… a muffled moan in Kankuro's ear, followed by heavy panting. "Oh… Kiba… you're fucking amazing," Kankuro finally allowed his own hand to travel downward.

Kiba's hips were desperately pushed up, his back bent off the bed, and face reading pleasured pain. "Kankuro…!"

"Oh… baby… push 'em deeper," Kankuro demanded.

Kiba whined, "they're in all the way!"

Kankuro moaned, "so fuck yourself." Given the following moans and whimpers Kiba was following command. Kankuro gave up entirely on self-restraint and let his hand slide into his boxers. He tried to match his speed to Kiba's sounds.

For moments on end the line was flooded with heavy breaths and throaty sounds. "Nnng… Kankuro…ah… ah… Kankuro…" Kiba moaned and chanted Kankuro's name absentmindedly.

The sand shinobi groaned and returned the favor a bit quieter, "Kiba… fuck… keep going…"

"Kankuro… I wanna… cum…" Kiba pleaded.

"Not yet…" Kankuro responded.

"Please…" Kiba begged.

"I'm almost there…" Kankuro worked faster his hips rocking to match his rhythm.

Kiba's unoccupied fingers twitched with the urge to let himself go instead he held the sheet tighter and waited for Kankuro.

"Okay… touch yourself…" Kankuro allowed.

Kiba wasted no time. His fingers curled around him but failed to match the beat he had already set for himself. So he gave up and focused on his own needs.

He came screaming Kankuro's name wile his own fingers and hand were pleasing him. Just like the Kankuro in his ear came groaning Kiba's name wile they were miles apart.

Kiba relaxed back onto the bed, now slightly messier. "God…" he breathed out.

"Uh-huh…" Kankuro agreed, kicking at his sheets.

"Tired now?" Kiba yawned.

Kankuro nodded, "you're good at putting me to sleep."

"And don't you forget it," Kiba smiled weakly.

"Love you," Kankuro whispered.

"You too," Kiba sighed. "Night…"

"Night…"

But neither hung up, instead they let the other's gentle breathing put them to sleep.

* * *

TA-DAH another story that only took an hour to write. Wow, either I'm becoming a good writer or my work's just becoming crap… I'm a REVIEW whore! :)


End file.
